Telling You
by ndblue123
Summary: This a revised from "Dangerous Thinking". I deleted that because I didn't really like it. This new version is whenever someone loses they have to tell the opponent something that they don't know or believe. HYxRP. Please read and review!!!!


Relena Peacecraft was standing outside the door to the love of her life's sanctuary. She raised her hand to knock on the extravagantly made door. She knocked and waited for the permission to enter the room. All that she heard was a distant "come in". 

She opened the door and stepped into the darkened room. Heero Yuy was hunched over his laptop typing. Relena closed the door. She put her right hand behind her, bending it so that her fingers rested on the tool that could lock the world out of the room. She leaned back against the door, hoping that her idea helped. She had prepared for this 'accidental meeting' just because she was bored.

"Heero will you play a game of cards with me?" She asked the young man about the age 18. She hoped that he would say yes to her question.

"Why me?" He replied, still staring at the screen of the laptop.

"Because everyone else was busy doing something else. Duo and Hilde are doing something at the junkyard. Catherine and Trowa are practicing for the circus. Dorothy dragged Quatre off to shop and Wufei and Sally are at Preventers HQ."

"What game?"

"Backjack. I would of said poker, but I don't know how. So I wanted to play something that I understood the directions and that I was good at. Every time someone wins, the loser has to tell something that the winner doesn't know or believes."

Heero had turned around from the laptop at the directions he heard. 

"Okay. Let's play on the floor." He said pointing into the middle of the room. He got up from the chair he was sitting on. He went over to the bed, sat down next to it, and leaned against the side.

The lock was heard turning.

Relena straightened up to her full height. She sauntered over to Herro and sat down across from him in Indian style.

Relena had her hair up in a high ponytail. She had on a pair of skintight capris, a black t-shirt that said 'I Like Boys Who Are Dangerous' in white writing, black sandle's, and big silver hoop earrings dangling from her ears.

Heero had on his famous green tank top, blue jeans, socks, boots, and his gun (its somewhere on him).

Relena brought out the deck of cards she had brought with her.

"Do you want to be the dealer?" The innocent girl asked him.

Heero held out his hand to receive the cards. Once he had them he started to shuffle them until they were well shuffled.

He put one card face up and another face down in front of Relena. Then he repeated the process for him. 

Relena picked up the face down card. It was a 10. The face up card was a queen. She turned the card over so that Heero could know what she had.

"I'll stay with what I've got." She said while she stared straight into his Prussian blue eyes.

"I win." Heero turned over his cards to reveal a jack and an ace. He stared back into her blue eyes.

"You, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and the girls bring me happiness into my life." Relena admitted.

Heero delt out the new cards to them. Relena got a 10 and a 9. Heero had an ace and a 5. He decided to take another card from the deck. The card was a 6. Even if he used the ace as a 1, he would still lose because Relena had the largest number close to 21. 

"There could never be a relationship between you and me. I'm wrong for you." Heero said.

They were on their third match. Relena received a 9 and a 5. Heero got a king and a jack. 

"Hit me." Relena said. She got a 2.

"Hit me again." She got an ace. "Should I use the ace as an eleven or a one? If I use it as a 11, then my total is over 21 and if I use it as a one, then I still lose." She thought.

"You win." She said as she put her cards face up on the floor.

"The meetings and speeches bore me senseless." She said.

In the fourth match they both tied with 19. But in the fifth match Heero won once more because Relena had gone over 21 again.

"I don't think I'm a pacifist. Sometimes I just want to punch someone out because they're to stupid to stop and think for a minute."

Heero put Relena's cards in front of her and his in front of him. Relena had a 5 and a 2. Heero had a queen and a ten. 

"Hit me." Relena said.

Heero slid a card face down across to her. She picked the card up and it was an 8.

"Hit me." 

Heero gave her another card. The card was a 4.

"Hit me."

The new card was a 6. 

"Even though you say were wrong for each other, were not. You just don't have the guts to try to start a relationship with me. I love you and I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens." Relena said while looking into Heero's eyes for some kind of emotion to be shown.

"Relena why'd you want to play this game?"Heero asked her.

She waited a couple of seconds while she stared into his eyes searching for something.

"I wanted to know if you were interested in me. This was an idea I came up with to find out more about you and us, Heero. This love isn't fake, it's the real thing." She stood up and went to stand at the window.

"Why didn't you just ask me if I had any feelings for you or more information about me?"

"I don't know. I guess this just seemed different. Every day I have to be so careful of what I do or say."

"Relena, I do love you. It's going to take me time to admit that to the world." Heero got up from where he was sitting. He made his way over to Relena and put his arms around her waist. He rested his cheek against her cheek.

She leaned against his strong frame and put her arms over his arms.

"That's okay. As long as I know that you love me is all right for now. We can work up to the big picture in steps. Ohhhhh…and just so you know I want to marry you in the future." She said. Relena turned around in his arms. She linked her hands around his neck as they leaned into each other for the sweet kiss.

"I love you, Heero."

"And I love you, my Relena."

THE END

A/N: I hoped you all like this. Just so you know I decided on playing blackjack for each player and recorded the numbers. I think that Heero won.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.


End file.
